Cedric Pheles (The Lovable Devil)
Cedric Pheles '''is one of the major characters of future fan fiction, ''"The Lovable Devil". Cedric is the current head of the House of Pheles, one of the high-ranking clan from the Extra Demons. He is the loving husband of Elina Pheles (née Abaddon), and beloved father of Leonhardt Pheles, Jaune Pheles, Geist D. Pheles, Tyrian Pheles, Gabriella Pheles, Clarrise Pheles, Juliana Pheles, Eleanor Pheles, and also the grandfather of Rayna Pheles, born between his first daughter, Gabriella and his son-in-law, Shemhazai, the Vice-Governor General of Grigori. He is also the current Grand Chief-Advisor for the Four Great Satans in the Underworld. Appearance: Despite his old age, Cedric has the appearance of a handsome young man in his mid-early 20's with lean-muscular build with distinctive shoulder-lengthen silver-gray hair and gold eyes. Most of the time, Cedric has a calm and kind smile on his face that usually sends friendliness and charisma to those around him. However, during the time he's in battle, he would a calm, sadistic smile on his face that sends shivers by the spines of his enemies. For his attires, he normally wears two attires for his affairs. In his personal affairs, he wears a simple white-collar shirts with his neck open, a black pants, a decorative watch brand on his left wrist and Armani shoes. In supernatural affairs, he is seen to wear a custom-made Magician robes that signifies his status as a royal head of the clan and the highest grade of Magician. Personality: As head of the clan and leading figure in the Underworld, Cedric is shown to be very kind and caring towards others and prefer to have things sorted out through talking instead of fighting. Sirzechs commented that his kindness is half of Gremory's affection. This feat was demonstrated where Cedric inherited her mother's dominant and prideful traits, causing him to be dominant when it comes to...making love. Due to this trait, Cedric and his wife, Elina are known for their "over-flowing and sweet love" to one another, ending in giving multiple births to their children and later pass on to his sons, particularly his three elder sons. Despite being Grand Chief-Advisor of Four Great Satans, Cedric has a very laid-back personality, preferring to do things at his own pace which his peerage would scold and punish him for due to his desire of being with his family. However, when it comes to push his limit, Cedric possess a cold, serious, and sadistic side to him which he has only revealed twice, during his fight against vast troops of Old-Satan Faction and his confrontation with Indra. Cedric is considered as an overprotective and loving father for his sons and daughters, in which they often commented that it is annoying and embarrassing. History: ''Temporary Peace in the Underworld: After the Great War ended, Cedric's father Mephisto Pheles and other eldest devils such as Zekram Bael, Reshrik Belial, and Teriol Abaddon led the remaining survivors of the 72 Pillars back to the Underworld to recover from their devastated state. After the remaining survivors have settled down to recover, during this time, Mephisto along with other elders of the devils have taken temporarily lead to focus their efforts to restore their remaining kin's life back and save their race from the near extinction. During this time, Mephisto was married Reshrik's younger sister, Minerva as a token of appreciation from the other members of the elder devils for all of his hard works and a...efficient way to evade Reshrik's younger sister's strict personalities, thus starting his own household in the process. After about few decades following the end of the great war, Underworld was in the brief moment of peace to recuperate from their severe loss in the Great War, where Mephisto Pheles and other eldest devils such as Zekram Bael, Reshrik Belial, Teriol Abaddon, Alisheia Belphegor, and Idani Mammon assumed temporarily position as leaders of the Underworld until they find suitable candidates for the next generation of the Four Great Satans and Grand Chief Advisor. During their temporarily reigns, they were became to known as the "Six Devil Patriarchs" or "The Elders" for their wisdom and liberalistic views where they need to survive as species. During this time, Mephisto and Roxanne birthed their first and only child, Cedric Pheles, who was considered as "the Generation's Ace" or "Prodigal Devil" due to his immense mastery over his demonic and magical Power inherited from his parents. In this time, Cedric attended the Royal Belphegus Academy, one of the prestigious devil's academy in the Underworld under Alisheia Belphegor's administration. During this period, Cedric was considered genius within the academy, who was in the top ranks in all of categories within the subjects, but at the same time it brought isolation and loneliness for him because of his immense talents and skills. As he was spending his time, reading a book in the school yard, he was interrupted by his fellow classmates and soon long-lasting friends, Zeoticus Gremory, Verelana Bael, Stephen Sitri, Sophia Valefor, Marcellus Stolas, and Cedric's first love, Elina Abaddon (in which Elina fell in love at first sight too) to see if he was available to hang out with them, which Cedric made an dumbfounded expression at first. But nonetheless, he accepted the offer as he wanted to refresh himself with a different activity. From then on, Cedric hangs out with the group where they went out to eat lunch in the school yard, helping one another in their studies, and spending some quality times as teenagers. After some time had passed, they all forged great friendships with one another, in this friendship he found an unbreakable bonds with Zeoticus Gremory, Stephen Sitri, and Marcellus Stolas whom he considered them as brothers while he felt a warming and gentle affections for Elina. One day when the school was over, Cedric nervously proposed to her to be his girlfriend and unconsciously his wife thanks to everyone's help, in which Elina was very happy and joyful to accept his proposals, and thus beginning their lovey-dovey relationships with one another. It was soon after that they're known to be the "Bakauple Pair", where Cedric was considered cool, calm, and charming gentleman while Elina was considered a warming and cheerful maiden, sharing a affecting moments with one another, making it uncomfortable and embarrassed to look at them, which included his friends. After they graduated from the academy, the group moved to their respective lives but remained in good touch with one another just in case of helps. During this time, Cedric went on marrying his sweetheart, Elina Abaddon where she was married into the House of Pheles to start a new chapter in their lives. Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: '''Immense Demonic Power: Cedric is a immensely powerful devil, who would known as one of the strongest amongst his generation. It was mentioned by Venelana Gremory, a member of his generation commented that his mother's genes from House of Belial as a dominating genetic factor that results in his immense power. A testament of his power. It was further commented by Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub, two of Four Great Satans and Super Devils that he would have become of the Satans if it weren't for his personality. * Worthlessness: A unique ability of the Belial clan that Cedric inherited from his mother. its abilities allows to nullify the abilities of people or objects. However, he must understand the properties of the ability in order to render it "worthless". Cedric has shown great mastery in using Worthlessness, where He can apply Worthlessness in his demonic power attacks, able to inflict damage while nullifying any defensive abilities his opponent may possess as shown in his rating game with Venelana Gremory in their younger days where he manage to nullify her Power of Destruction. ** King's Force: After inheriting his mother's clan ability, Worthlessness, he has developed to utmost perfection as a ultimate counter-technique where he has named King's Force. The power of this ability allows it to nullify and suppresses everything close to the user, restraining and draining the vitality of living things, accompanied by the withering of all color, earning the power it's name. If left rampant, the power will twist and ravage everything in the area of effect. Master Magician: Since birth, Cedric had inherited the incredible magic talent from both of his father and mother. Due to his time in both Magician's Council and Underworld, he became highly proficient in using different types of magics from different other factions in the world along being capable of understanding different calculations. He had soon became highly proficient in using different types of magics that includes: Elemental, Norse, Demonic, Angel, Fallen Angel, Black, White along with Space-Time Magic. Through his studies in different Magics for several years, Cedric is considered to be the first Devil Archmage in the World. Master Technician: After years of experience and knowledge he gained, Cedric possesses a large amount of knowledge and several counter measures to use against his opponents and enemies, becoming one of the top Technique-Type fighters amongst the Underworld. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite being a Magician who usually never fights in hand-to-hand combat, Cedric has...worked on increasing his combat abilities with his mother through...training in order to fight against several foes and higher levels enemies. Immense Strength: Due to inheriting her mother's dominant power, Cedric possess considerable strength from young age. Ever since he reached adulthood as a man, he went on...train with his mother on increasing his physical strength. As a result, he is able to fight against an Ultimate-Class Devil with pure strength. Immense Durability: Despite being a Magician, Cedric were...trained with his mother from adulthood to work on increasing his bodies' durability against attacks, along with enhancing his endurance with defensive magic, he can now take on several attacks without taking much damage. Flight: Being a Devil, Cedric can fly using his Devil wings, or using magic. Quotes: TBA Development/Trivia: * Cedric's appearance is based off of Makishima Shougo from Psycho-Pass. * It was revealed that Cedric has made a pact with a descendant of Merlin Ambrosius. * According to Venelana, a close friend of Elina reveals that Cedric doesn't desire harem since he's content with Elina, whom they shared a sweet and over-flowing love to one another. * According to his wife Elina, she started learning cooking from Cedric, who is a good cook. * According to Elina, she and Cedric would spent hours of love-making to one another, which it required for them to put a magic barrier around them. * According to Cedric, he fears four things in the world. ** His mother, Roxanne Pheles whom he shared this trait with his father and his sons. ** His wife's innocent crying face. ** His daughters getting a boyfriend. ** Sending his daughters off to marriage, which he suffered from Gabriella. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:The Lovable Devil